Silent Hill: The Well of All Tears
by Morningrise
Summary: Adrian is losing his mind. He dreams of unreal things. His house is becoming a prison.
1. Chapter 1: No Door

**No Door**

"_I died, remember? In that dream you had?_

_Remember those bloody handprints on the walls of your apartment?_

_Those handprints were not mine, but yours._

_You killed me._

_Do you still think that it wasn't real?_

… _Come and find me."_

Adrian closed the letter immediately upon reading the last line. He had gotten this exact same letter last month, and the month before that. How could all of this be possible? Autumn had died a few years ago. The only thing is, was Adrian didn't even know if he was responsible for her death. For he had been living in the ever horrid state of anger and denial…The confusion and sadness had already started to take a toll on his mind, for he thought he was having another nightmare. He picked up his glass of stale wine and took a big gulp from it. The taste, while a little stale was soothing and gentle; or almost reassuring. It relaxed him a little bit. His nerves had taken a turn for the worst since the first letter he received. For it was that exact night that the nightmares had started.

It was the nightmare of waking up in the Overlook Hotel in Silent Hill. The room was covered with blood and a horrible smell came from all directions. Looking around, Adrian noticed the disturbing lack of any windows, and the only sources of light was the glare coming from the inch of space between the one door and the checkered floor, and the glow emanating from the television which just wouldn't turn off – even when Adrian pulled the plug from the transformer in the wall. Every night it was the same, and every night the dream progressed a little bit further. Adrian fell asleep in his shallow bed trying his hardest not to concentrate on the hellish nightmare he foresaw when he closed his eyelids.

4:00 AM. The longest Adrian had ever stayed awake since his teenage years. Tonight he promised himself he wouldn't dream. He would erase his thoughts and memories from his mind… Just for the night. After a few more minutes of anxiously pacing around the dark and cold house, Adrian decided it was time to give in to his over exhaustion and fall asleep. He grabbed the letter he had just received on his doorstep in the early morning and brought it up to his room with him. He opened the drawer of the desk beside his bed and placed the letter gently on top of the twp other ones and closed the drawer firmly. Already heavy as barbells, his eyes closed immediately after Adrian's falling upon his bed sheets.

Adrian woke up.

4:00 PM. He had made it through the night without having the nightmare, or at least remembering any of it, which was fine for him, for remembering the dream, would have been just as horrid as living through it again. Adrian turned his body and placed his cold feet on the even colder floor. The heating of the house had stopped working a few weeks ago and he had been meaning to call the repairman to fix it, but the phone line never showed any signs of connectivity, no matter which number he dialed. The only thing that would come out of the speaker of the phone was static and other trace sounds.

"_I'll just have to drive to his house and get him."_ Adrian thought to himself.

After cleaning himself up, Adrian headed downstairs to leave the house he hadn't left for months…

No door.


	2. Chapter 2: A Letter From Heaven

**A Letter From Heaven  
**

No door, but a blank white wall to replace it with. Morally disturbed, Adrian made way for the back door… Nothing there but a blank wall either. A loud knock quickly threw him off his confused trance, as if someone were knocking on the wall where the door to his house used to be twelve hours ago. Adrian turned around and noticed writing on the wall which hadn't existed just a few seconds ago. He walked closer to it to read what it said.

"**_There is evil beyond where the good lies" _**

There was a loud knock now behind him. Startled, Adrian turned around as quickly as he could. The other wall now had some sort of childish, yet hellish writing on it.

"**There is good beyond where the evil lies"**

Adrian couldn't take this madness of now distinguishing reality from fiction anymore. His knees weakened and he fell hard to the floor. His head hit on the wall when his body fell backwards and knocked him out cold.

6:54 AM- said the clock beside Adrian's bed. Had he dreamed the entire thing? It was a new dream, and it was just as scarily confusing as the other one. Not being able to understand why this was happening to him. Adrian rubbed his eyes and ran downstairs to check if what had just happened was fact or fiction…

Two doors.

Both doors were standing on the wall where they should be. There was a piece of paper sticking under his front door. From what he could distinguish from his distance was that it looked burnt. Adrian dashed to it and opened it as fast as his fingers could maneuver the charred paper.

"_What is real anyway, Adrian?"_

That's all the entire letter contained on the blackened sheet of paper. Adrian growled in anger and frustration, and crumpled the paper in his hands and threw it against the wall. The piece of paper lightly bounced off the wall and fell to the ground. Adrian sighed and bent over to pick it up. He smoothed it out on the floor with his hands, and walked upstairs. He placed it in the desk next to his bed.

Adrian then fell face first onto his bed again, an ache began to pound its way through Adrian's head. He suddenly felt very tired as if someone had just gassed him with anesthesia. Within fifteen seconds, Adrian was fast asleep again.

Adrian woke up and turned his head to check the time. 5:00 PM. He got out of bed and walked downstairs, he needed some air. His eyes were still blurry from sleeping. Adrian reached for the doorknob and felt nothing; he wiped his eyes hard and opened them to see a wall again with writing on it. The writing was different now; he wiped his eyes again and read it.

"**_A letter from Heaven."_**


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback Delusion

**Flashback Delusion**

Adrian closed his eyes. He was tired, no, exhausted. He was both mentally and physically weakened. He turned around to face what he hoped to see a normal back door which would set him free from this prison. Much to his amazement, it was there, and it was already opened.

"_I'm leaving and never coming back into this house"_

Adrian walked through the door. The outside was very bright to the point where he couldn't see a thing but light, and it hurt his head. Suddenly though, as if it was nothing, Adrian blinked; and was back in his bed again. He didn't even bother to look at the clock anymore. Time felt as if it had stopped anyways. Adrian walked out of the room and downstairs, expecting a letter in his mail slot again, and sure enough, there was one.

"_Find a letter in Hell._

…_Why did you kill me Adrian?"_

Adrian closed the letter and went back up to his room and placed it in his desk, fell on his bed, and closed his eyes. He wanted so much to just die. How could he be getting letters from her? She died 5 years ago in their hotel room at the Overlook.

It was during their vacation to Silent Hill for the summer. Adrian had woken Autumn up early in the morning and asked her to sneak up to the roof of the hotel with him through the fire-escape staircase which leaded all the way from the roof of the hotel to the very last floor, and watch the sunrise before they had to pack to leave for home. Upon entering the roof, the sun was just a little bit over the horizon and was emanating a beautiful orange glow on Autumn. Adrian thought to himself how angelic she looked with the sun glowing on her soft tanned skin, and the wind flowing gracefully through her long dark hair with its red highlighted tips slicing through the air.

"Look at the sun, it's just beautiful" Autumn sighed. "I can't believe we have to go back home so early."

"Autumn…"

"Yes Adrian?"

Adrian tried so hard to hold onto the golden ring studded with two flat diamonds in his pocket. His hands were shaking and his lips were trembling.

"Close your eyes."

"Okay, but don't try anything funny."

"Trust me princess."

"Open your eyes…"

Autumn opened up her eyes. In front of her face was Adrian's hands with a diamond ring in them, the sun had shone just perfectly on the gold of the ring and it looked almost like a halo.

"Will you…"

"YES! Oh my God, YES I WILL MARRY YOU ADRIAN"

Tears filled up in both their eyes and they gracefully hugged and kissed and cried together under the sun.

Adrian opened his eyes. That was the last moment of joy they shared together…

… She wasn't alive for much longer after that moment, Now back in his room, where the walls were painted a dull grey and there was only one picture hanging on the wall. A painting of the Overlook Hotel watching over Silent Hill Lake… Autumn had painted it herself during their vacation to Silent Hill.

Adrian glanced over at his clock. 12:00 PM. He then looked to the doorway. The door to his room was closed.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Hiding

**I'm Hiding  
**

Adrian walked to the door and opened it. He stepped through it. He was suddenly back in the apartment of the Overlook Hotel. Back in the room with the blood-stained walls. He quickly turned around to go back through the door, but the door was now gone and to replace it was a broken, chipped, rotting piece of jip rock for a wall with bloody handprints raping it. Adrian looked around fiercely for the door to get out. He found it and ran to it. There was a note stuck under the door. Adrian picked it up. This note was placed in an envelope. On the envelope, it said **_"From Hell", _**but Adrian didn't read it. He just grasped it tight and opened the door. He walked through the apartment door and entered the Hallway of the Overlook Hotel. The walls were all bloody from top to bottom, and the ceiling rotting away and moldy. The distinct noise of a grandfather clock was ticking away in which seemed to be from all directions of the hallway. The sound just got louder until Adrian's ears started to gently bleed out his sanity.

Adrian then fell to the floor in terrible emotional and physical pain. He clenched his eyelids tight until he was seeing stars. When he opened his eyes, he was back laying in his bed in his grey room. He graced his hands across his ears to feel no blood. The note! It was right beside his head on the pillow. Adrian reached for it, grabbed it, and read it.

"_I'm hiding"_

…and that's all the note said.

"_Hello? Is anybody home?"_

Adrian heard a voice calling from downstairs; it sounded female and child-like. He ran down and found a little girl standing in the hallway connecting the stairs with the front door.

"Little girl, are you lost? How did you get into my house?" Adrian asked.

"Umm... I don't remember." replied the little girl.

"Can you tell me your name?" asked a concerned Adrian.

"You'll have to find me first!" She replied with a tiny laugh.

The little girl ran downstairs into the basement. Adrian heard the basement door open and slam shut. He then heard the girl call out to him.

"I'M HIDING! Hee hee hee!"

…… "Hiding…" Adrian remembered the letter.

Adrian stepped down the stairs and entered the basement of the house. It was the coldest and darkest part of the house and Adrian scarcely went down into it. Scattered along the floor were boxes of old clothes and other miscellaneous items. Adrian flicked on the light switch hanging over the bottom of the stairs.

"Little girl, where are you? You should come back upstairs. It's really not safe down here; you might step on a nail or something."

No reply.

"Little girl, please!"

Just then, a noise came from the far end of the basement. It was a crackling sound, and it was getting louder. Adrian followed the noise into the depths of his basement. The light barely reached far where he had walked. The crackling stopped and Adrian came upon an old bike he had long forgotten about. The back wheel was slightly turning and stuck in the spokes was a piece of paper. He remembered back when he was a kid when he would stick a baseball card in the spokes of his wheel and spin it. He realized right then that that was the noise he was hearing. Adrian grabbed the piece of paper wedged between the metal bars of the back wheel and brought into the light. It read:

"_I'm not hiding anymore. You took too long to look for me. I went back out the front door. If you want to find me, then go through it and find me! Find me, Adrian!"_

Adrian climbed back up the basement stairs and went back to the main floor of his house. He made way to the front door. The door had writing inscribed all over it in what looked disturbingly like blood.

"_**There is evil beyond where the good lies"**_

Over and over again...


End file.
